1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic games and more particularly pertains to a new time monitoring portable game system for entertaining a child within a vehicle and further affording a better appreciation of a duration of a trip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electronic games is known in the prior art. More specifically, electronic games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art electronic games include U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,927; U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,811; U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,383; U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,500; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,961; and U.S. Pat. Des. 387,383 which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the time monitoring portable game system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining a child within a vehicle and further affording a better appreciation of a duration of a trip.